


Je ne peux vivre sans t'aimer

by Siffly



Series: Q comme Queer [2]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: And Vincent is too precious, Drama, Hugo is an insecure dick, M/M, because i'm trash, caméos de Martin et de Pana, poly!Vincent, so much drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Hugo ne pensait pas qu'un bonheur pouvait si vite s'effondrer et disparaître. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était si facile de balayer des mois de relations, simplement à l'aide de quelques mots.Pourtant, c'est ce que Vincent venait de faire. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était tenter de comprendre pourquoi.





	Je ne peux vivre sans t'aimer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ceci est l'ultime preuve que je suis bien trop trash  
> Voici donc mon premier OS sur Quotidien, avec énormément de drama (ce qui est assez inhabituel pour moi, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira). J'ai commencé plusieurs OS sur nos journalistes préféré.e.s, pour aborder plusieurs orientations/identités de genre/relations queers, et celui-ci est le premier (je ne promets vraiment pas un rythme régulier pour les autres :') )  
> J'ai mis rating Teen Up pour la violence verbale des personnages, au cas où, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de tigger particulier (et si vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas à le signaler)  
> Les premiers vers viennent de la chanson "Les Débutants de l'Amour" de Vianney (how surprising), et le titre est tirée de la chanson du même nom, chantée par Catherine Deneuve dans le film "Les Bien-Aimés" :)  
> Disclaimer : tout ceci est purement fictif et je ne prétends pas décrire la réalité (en fait j'utilise juste ces personnages pour pouvoir écrire sur des relations queers. Donc Hugo et/ou Vincent, si par malheur vous vous retrouvez ici (déjà : pourquoi les gars) vous êtes prévenus sur le contenu de ce texte :') )  
> Merci à Kali pour sa bêta et Elsa pour sa relecture, vous assurez <3  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

_ Les débutants de l’amour à trois  _

_ ou débutants de l’amour tout court  _

_ vont repenser qu'à cette allure là,  _

_ l’heureuse vie suivra son cour  _

_ Mais que l’on vole, que l’on vole  _

_ des bouts de vie, de paix, d’amour,  _

_ tout s’envole, tout s’envole,  _

_ une belle nuit ou un beau jour  _

 

\- Dis moi quelque chose, s’il te plait.

Hugo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de fixer sa tasse de café à moitié pleine, qu’il serrait dans ses mains à blanchir ses phalanges. Face à lui, assis sur l’autre canapé, Vincent passait une main dans sa nuque, gêné, et le journaliste réalisa que c’était la première fois qu’ils ne s’installaient pas l’un contre l’autre, qu’il y avait ce douloureux fossé entre eux.

C’était aussi la première fois que le coeur d’Hugo se brisait.

\- Ça fait depuis combien de temps.

Il entendit Vincent émettre un hoquet de surprise en entendant sa voix sourde, son ton chargé de colère et de reproches, et la rage qui menaçait de tout balayer dans l’esprit du journaliste. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, d’extérioriser sa douleur, d’arrêter d’avoir mal à cause de lui.

\- Combien de temps que qu…

\- Combien de temps, vous deux, le coupa-t-il, sans même prendre la peine de faire une phrase correcte – le moindre mot lui coûtait trop d’efforts, lui demandait d’accepter cette réalité qu’il refusait d’admettre.

Son compagnon en aimait un autre.

Cette pensée le heurta si fort et si brusquement qu’il trouva le courage de relever les yeux vers Vincent, qui regardait ailleurs, manifestement mal à l’aise, cherchant quoi dire pour ne pas que la situation ne dégénère – mais trop tard, le journaliste savait qu’il allait finir par exploser, la question était de savoir si ce serait de douleur ou de rage.

\- Il n’y a pas de “nous deux”, finit par lâcher le comédien, il m’a juste dit il y a quelques temps qu’il m’appréciait… Beaucoup. Mais comme tu n’étais pas là, je ne lui ai rien répondu, et j’ai voulu t’attendre pour t’en parler parce qu…

\- Parce que tu as trouvé que c’était le parfait moment pour me jeter et te barrer avec lui ?

\- J’ai jamais dit que je te jetais Hugo.

\- Non, tu m’as dit que tu l’aimais, et j’crois que c’est pire.

Vincent soupira, et Hugo serra les dents pour se retenir de lui balancer une réplique cinglante, lui envoyer en pleine face qu’il n’avait pas le droit de soupirer, que c’était lui qui compliquait les choses, qui lui annonçait au bout de quelques mois de relation qu’il avait craqué pour un chanteur de pacotille – ça ressemblait au scénario d’une mauvaise comédie romantique, et Hugo refusait de jouer le rôle de l’idiot qui se faisait allègrement tromper.

\- Je t’ai dit que je l’aimais aussi, pas que je ne t’aimais plus, murmura-t-il, si bas que le blond dut tendre l’oreille pour comprendre ce qu’il disait.

Mais pour toute réponse, le journaliste éclata d’un rire amer, face au regard brisé de son compagnon.

\- Génial, c’est censé me consoler et me faire accepter que tu te tapes quelqu’un d’autre alors qu’on est ensemble ? Bordel Vincent, tu t’attendais à quoi ?!

Il ne réalisa qu’il s’était levé qu’au bruit de la tasse renversée sur la table, répandant le café devenu froid. Mais à l’instant, seul comptait le comédien qui le fixait, les yeux embués derrière ses lunettes rondes, et sa propre rage qui grondait dans sa poitrine.

Ce que Vincent n’avait jamais compris, jamais réalisé, c’était qu’Hugo n’était pas gentil ou bienveillant, comme lui. Il était arrogant, moqueur, parfois méprisant, et il le savait pertinemment. Il allait peu au théâtre, trouvait les chansons françaises ringardes, et décrochait dès qu’un film se passait de musique plus d’un quart d’heure.

Et voir quelqu’un d’autre aimer son amant, quequ’un avec qui il partageait tant de choses, et apprendre que son amant l’aimait en retour, ça le brisait. Et il était bien trop fier pour l’admettre.

Alors il allait attaquer, faire mal, pour se protéger, pour oublier sa propre peine, tenter d’ignorer son monde qui s’écroulait.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que j’allais bien réagir en apprenant que l’autre connard t’avait proposé très gentiment de coucher avec lui et que tu avais sérieusement envisagé de lui dire oui ? Tu pensais sincèrement que j’allais bien prendre le fait que mon mec aurait probablement couché avec le premier abruti qui sait chanter si j’étais pas rentré de vacances dans la semaine ?!

\- Arrête Hugo, tu nous fais mal à tous les deux… laissa échapper Vincent, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la voix tremblante.

\- Parce que tu n’as rien fait, toi ? J’te rappelle que c’est toi qui as décidé qu’apparemment je te suffisais pas et qui as tout foutu en l’air !

Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge sans qu’il n’arrive à le retenir. Mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de recomposer son masque pour attaquer de nouveau, Vincent se leva et s’avança pour lui faire face, la voix emplie de colère qu’il tentait de contenir :

\- Parce que tu crois que je l’ai décidé, cette situation ? Tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi, quand je me suis rendu compte que je l’aimais aussi ? Tu ne crois pas que mon monde à moi aussi s’est écroulé, que ça fait des jours que je me répète que je suis le pire compagnon possible et que je ne devrais pas aimer quelqu’un d’autre comme ça, que j’ai cherché toutes les manières de t’en parler en espérant limiter les dégâts ?

Le journaliste n’eut même pas le temps de répondre que le comédien se rapprochait encore un peu de lui, murmurant d’une voix blessée :

\- Alors oui, manifestement, j’aurais dû me taire. J’aurais dû étouffer ce début de je-ne-sais-quoi, oublier Vianney et ne jamais t’en parler. Mais il y a une seule chose qui a tout foutu en l’air, c’est toi, ton orgueil de merde et le fait que tu te crois le centre de l’univers. Donc excuse-moi de t’apprendre que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, et mon monde encore moins.

Figé, Hugo encaissa les paroles de son compagnon, tremblant de rage. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, tandis que le comédien s’écroulait de nouveau sur le canapé. Sans un bruit, comme un automate, il attrapa un paquet de cigarettes et sortit sur le balcon, commençant à fumer compulsivement.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans un silence pesant, Vincent la tête entre ses mains, Hugo à enchaîner les cigarettes sur le balcon. Il retenait ses larmes, les noyait dans la fumée et la nicotine, tentant de se calmer, d’y voir clair, de faire le tri dans le bordel qu’étaient ses sentiments.

Le claquement violent de la porte ne réussit même pas à le sortir de sa torpeur. La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures quand il finit par rejoindre son lit, qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi froid.

Les émissions suivantes passèrent sans qu’Hugo ne le réalise, travaillant par automatisme, avant de rentrer chez lui le soir pour dormir presque immédiatement. Le temps semblait s’écouler sans lui, et chaque interaction devenait un calvaire. Il sentait bien que Martin et Pana essayaient de l’aider, de comprendre ce qui c’était passé, mais il restait désespérément muet, évitant les questions ou changeant radicalement de sujet. Tout, plutôt que d’avouer ses erreurs.

Parfois, au détour d’un couloir, il apercevait des lunettes rondes, entendait un rire aigu et chantant, et son coeur s’affolait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Mais les mots n’avaient pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres que déjà la présence s’évanouissait, et le froid dans sa poitrine reprenait sa place.

Pourtant, un soir, une fois le direct terminé, il ne rentra pas chez lui. A la place, il erra de longues heures dans Paris, et atterrit devant un appartement qu’il connaissait bien.

Celui de Vincent.

Son poing allait frapper avant de se figer à quelques centimètres de la porte, et Hugo ferma les yeux pour s’empêcher de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait ici, et il n’avait aucun droit d’être ici, après ce qui c’était passé. Mais il savait que, s’il passait une seconde de plus à ne rien faire, il allait exploser. Il avait besoin de se confronter à sa connerie, et tant pis si cela réduisait définitivement en miettes son monde.

Alors il frappa.

“Entrez !” entendit-il, et sans réfléchir, il pénétra dans l’appartement.

Rien n’avait changé, ou si peu de choses. Des feuilles griffonnées traînaient au milieu de magazines en tous genres, des textes de théâtre jonchaient le sol, un vinyl de Catherine Deneuve tournait dans le vide. Prenant soin d’enregistrer chaque détail, le journaliste observait ce monde qui avait continué à tourner sans lui, là où le sien s’était arrêté.

Il fit quelques pas de plus avant de croiser le regard du comédien, qui avait relevé les yeux de son livre et le fixait d’un air perdu, se levant lentement pour lui faire face. Hugo sentit les yeux de Vincent le détailler, s’arrêtant quelques secondes de trop sur ses cernes un peu plus marquées, sur ses yeux encore un peu rouges, et pendant quelques secondes, il se rappela à quel point il avait l’air pathétique. A quel point il lui avait manqué.

Pourtant, le comédien ne disait rien, attendant manifestement qu’il parle, qu’il s’explique, et qu’il s’excuse, surtout qu’il s’excuse. Alors Hugo prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

\- J’suis désolé.

Il ne s’étonna même pas de sa voix enrouée, de la faiblesse avec laquelle il avait parlé, qui contrastait si fort avec sa rage d’il y a quelques jours - ou semaines, il ne savait même plus. Pourtant, il continua :

\- Je sais que j’me suis comporté comme un enfoiré. J’aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça, c’était purement dégueulasse et j’ai aucune excuse. Tu as raison, si quelqu’un a tout foutu en l’air, c’est moi.

Hugo ne savait pas si le regard froid de Vincent l’invitait à continuer, mais il prit malgré tout le risque, fermant les yeux en reprenant plus bas :

\- J’ai pas le droit de t’interdire d’être heureux avec lui, j’suis personne pour t’enfermer et te garder pour moi. Si tu veux être avec lui, vas-y. Tu mérites quelqu’un qui t’aime comme tu es, pas un mec qui te reproche tes sentiments quand il sait pas gérer les siens. Et je sais bien que t’as pas besoin de mon autorisation, après la manière dont je me suis comporté. Mais quitte à se séparer, j’voulais quand même le faire proprement, que je me comporte de manière raisonnable, au moins une fois.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, et Hugo refusait de rouvrir les yeux, refusait de faire face au regard las de Vincent, à ses mots tranchants et à sa rancune, même s’il savait pertinemment qu’il les avait amplement mérités.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, un petit soupir retentit dans l’appartement vide, et des bras encadrèrent tendrement sa taille, tandis que Vincent posait sa tête au creux de son épaule. Hugo rouvrit les yeux au contact, tentant d’ignorer les larmes de son compagnon qu’il sentait contre sa peau.

\- Je ne veux pas n’être qu’avec lui, je veux être avec toi aussi.

\- La question du coup c’est pourquoi tu veux toujours être avec moi.

Un baiser atterrit sur sa joue, et, pris d’un élan, Hugo se détacha quelque peu pour faire face à Vincent. Le comédien le contemplait avec des yeux embués et tendres, et Hugo avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il était encore là, pourquoi il ne s’était pas enfui avec Vianney. Pourquoi il se battait pour lui.

\- Je t’aime, finit par murmurer Vincent, comme s’il devinait les sombres pensées de son compagnon.

\- Et tu l’aimes lui aussi, et ça, j’suis pas sûr de le supporter.

\- Mais ça change rien à mes sentiments pour toi.

Un rire triste lui échappa, étouffé par les lèvres de Vincent contre les siennes, ses mains au creux de son dos. Et Hugo le serra contre lui, à l’en étouffer, pour se convaincre qu’il serait là, toujours.

\- Je sais que ça mettra du temps, entendit-il, chuchoté au creux de son oreille. Je sais que c’est nouveau, pour nous trois. Je sais que t’as peur, mais mon chéri, quoique tu décides, j’serai toujours amoureux de toi.

\- Même si je suis un bel enfoiré ?

\- Disons qu’il va falloir travailler un peu là-dessus quand même, sur ça et sur ta fréquentation des théâtres qui est quand même franchement affolante tellement elle est inexistante, répondit Vincent, et Hugo lâcha de nouveau un petit rire, plus soulagé, plus sincère. Mais oui, je t’aime quand même.

Alors le journaliste se détacha légèrement pour prendre le visage de son compagnon, posa son front contre le sien et murmura :

\- Alors va aussi avec lui. Le reste, on s’en chargera ensemble.


End file.
